cats_secretfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Fanon Con 2019 Notes
WRITING CONTEST Tepig's Entry * The introduction description has some weird grammar but generally gets the detailing right. * Basic family introduction but I guess it gets the job done * HER BROTHER AND MOM SUMMON A DEMON WHO IS ACTUALLY HER ESTRANGED FATHER WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON * Demon dad shows up and for some reason Lily isn't in on any of this weird magic shit??? * Okay so she escapes her demon dad and evil family and then the dad gives the son his robes so he can go capture Lily and then names him Darkstar * *hits blunt* * w h a t Hannah's Entry * AU Ben alright * One Punch Ben * >Bad Ben backstory * o shit nice twist * extra points for working in the "everyone's just desperate" thing Aaron's Entry * some worldbuilding mythos about why Chronosapiens won't travel into the future * ha virgin fires you mean like apollo haha *dab* * Paradox plays in neat * okay so the reason the Chronosapiens won't travel into the future anymore is because the future is scary * well that's fucking underwhelming * rip Retrieval I guess * really nice worldbuilding but I mean ??? ALIEN CONTEST OTG's Entry * Alright design. * Obviously based on Pokemon but still distinct enough. * Powers are interesting in theory but without limits on them this thing is way too OP. Aaron's Entry * Worldbuilding aspect is detailed as ever. * Very alien design. * Not the first time I've seen this type of summoning but that's just because Bionicle is batshit insane. Still unique. * Powers are well-detailed. Solid alien. Boaring's Entry * Very nice art but very generic fantasy monster design. * Hand mouths are unique but everything else feels very by-the-books. * Not a bad alien but very generic. Shadow's Entry * Basically a walking fax machine but for EVERYTHING. * Which is actually a really cool power. * The design feels really disjointed RIP. * Badass concept for an alien tho. Ethan's Entry * swampfire scorbunny swampfire scorbunny * The art looks very nice but the general design and concept aren't really working for me. Atom's Entry * A bit difficult to make out the design because of how small the image is, but the description of it sounds neat. * The telekinesis seems kind of random. * Otherwise, the powers fit the alien's theme but don't do anything particularly interesting with it. Sol's Entry * I know it's not an Alien X knockoff Sol my question is WHY DID YOU MAKE IT LOOK LIKE AN ALIEN X KNOCKOFF * Design aside, the concept is interesting and the powers fit very nicely. * Great concept, goddammit why did you go with that design tho. WTB's Entry * Very detailed but also literally Godzilla. * I mean extra points for throwing in some Shin Godzilla stuff but it's still Godzilla. * Overall I give it a Godzilla out of Godzilla, very Godzilla. CHARACTER CONTEST ART CONTEST